


What are we fighting for?

by jjdrew



Category: Born on the Fourth of July (1989)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hospitals, Period Typical Attitudes, Physical Disability, Vietnam War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjdrew/pseuds/jjdrew
Summary: Рон был уверен, что сражался не напрасно. Но так ли это было на самом деле?
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Tom Cruise 2020





	What are we fighting for?

Наверно, все связано. Рон решил именно так. Господь с неба все видит: и тех детей, и тот выстрел. Да всю проклятую войну эту бесполезную. Трясясь в вертушке и не чувствуя ничего, кроме боли, Рон в полузабытьи думал о том, что им ведь дома говорили совсем другое: зачем и против кого американские солдаты отправляются воевать. Но Господь все видит. Все.

Он не сразу понял, куда его принесли. Сначала были истошные крики, затем ощутимый вкус крови. Нет, не его. Он шел не изнутри, а снаружи. Мешался с запахом испражнений и горелых волос и плоти. Наверное, это и был ад. Рон пытался сказать медикам, что его зацепило, что его нужно подлатать, но те лишь бегали между койками, бросая еще живых. «Не спасти, давай к этому». Появившийся рядом священник убеждал держаться, бороться и выживать, но провел обряд причастия. Рон был примерным католиком и прекрасно понимал, для чего это. Но выжил.

И оказался в новом аду. Рон не сдавался, как и просил тот священник во вьетнамском госпитале. Он должен был встать на ноги. Обязан. Господь ведь и труды видит.

А многие сдались. Бросили борьбу, променяв ее на дешевую выпивку и наркотики, продажных женщин, которые могли лишь лизать им соски, потому что все ниже потеряло чувствительность. При этом они даже могли пить, а некоторые в переполненной палате не могли и этого, принимая пищу через трубочку. Рон уже не чувствовал запаха мочи, лужами стоявшей под койками, и дерьма, запаха гниения плоти. И запаха смерти. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Пока его тело не работало, чтобы убираться хотя бы за собой. Даже не работало, чтобы справить нужду. Никакую. Ему вставляли трубки, которых он даже не чувствовал. Но Рон исправно застилал койку — это он мог. Единственная застеленная в палате. Не образцово, конечно. От дрилл-сержанта прилетело бы в учебке, но он старался, насколько дотягивался из кресла. «Инвалидное» кресло Рон не мог произнести даже про себя. Он же не инвалид, он солдат, лейтенант, у него бронзовая звезда, между прочим.

Сквернословие — грех, но Рон не смог найти не бранных слов для этих мудаков-пацифистов, которых показывали по телевизору в комнате отдыха. Выблядки, мрази, долбаные уроды! Они жгли флаги! Американские флаги! Лучше бы себя сожгли! Впервые после возвращения из Вьетнама Рон чувствовал настоящую ненависть, настоящее желание снова убивать. Только если раньше это были сраные комуняки, то теперь, к сожалению, собратья-американцы. Хотя «собратьями» этих уродов язык не поворачивался назвать. И чертовы медбратья, все черные или латиносы, оказались на стороне протестующих, заливали, что проблема вообще не в коммунистах, против которых воюют хуй знает где, а здесь, дома.

— Вчера доктор сказал, что у тебя никогда не будет стоять, — хмыкнул один из чернокожих санитаров, вытирая лужу мочи под койкой Рона. Тот честно звал, чтобы ему помогли, но никто не пришел. — Вы там за право на демократию каких-то азиатов боритесь, когда тут, дома, не у всех граждан есть права. Нет блядской работы, нихуя нет, Ронни. Но ты никогда больше не трахнешь бабу, потому что воевал против азиатов, которым нахуй не вперлась эта демократия. А я, гражданин этой типа великой страны, вытираю за тобой лужу твоей же мочи. Другой работы я не могу получить. И почти никто из нас. Ну да... Можно тоже на пушечное мясо пойти во Вьетнам, морпехом, кру-у-то. Чтобы потом гнить в своем же дерьме в госпитале для ветеранов в Бронксе, на который нет денег, потому что они все уходят на Вьетнам!

Санитар выжал тряпку в ведро и, выпрямившись, улыбнулся.

Рон собирался бороться и дальше. Начать ходить, вернуться к нормальной жизни. Сосед по койке частенько вызывал себе проституток. Те целовались с ним, лизали уши, шею, кусали его соски, водили длинными ногтями по его груди, давали засунуть в себя пальцы, некоторые даже кулак, и громко стонали, когда он это делал. В такие моменты вся палата оживала. Но Рон совершенно не планировал наслаждаться облизыванием своих сосков и мочек ушей.

Он пахал, пахал больше всех. Разрабатывал руки, использовал любые конструкции для фиксации ног, какие только поступали в этот Богом забытый госпиталь на окраине Нью-Йорка, где крысы, которых подкармливали в палатах, зачастую были крупнее кошек.

Уилли, конечно, был черным, как и почти весь персонал в госпитале, но скорее поддерживал Рона. Он вообще был каким-то душевным. От него не разило травкой и у него не были напрочь исколоты руки. Хороший парень, всегда подбиравший слова поддержки. Только благодаря ему Рон начал передвигаться на костылях, а не в кресле. Да, подволакивая ноги, но хотя бы не сидел. Он шел, шел, шел!

— Эй, морпех, притормози! — крикнул Уилли.

— Я иду! — не верил своему счастью Рон, но неудачно поставил костыль и упал. Ничего не почувствовал, только ушиб лопатки.

— Бля-я-дь, — протянул Уилли, присев рядом. — Болит?

— Нет, — честно ответил Рон и приподнялся на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на свои ноги. Из окровавленного бедра, прорвав и кожу, и штанину, торчала сломанная кость. Желтовато-белая, толстая, крепкая. Она сломалась и прорвала плоть, а Рон совершенно ничего не почувствовал.

Через день, неделю или месяц ему стало плохо, он ощутил подступающую тошноту и позвал помощь, но никто не приходил. Скручивало желудок, сжимало и поплескивалось. Воняло. И от этого подступало снова. И снова. Никто не приходил.  
Пришедший наконец молоденькой докторишка присел на корточки, изучая насос, без которого ногу ну никак не спасти.

— Вы понимаете, что я хочу свою ногу?! — выл Рон.

— Понимаю, — напряженно ответил тот, пялясь на насос. — У нас нет расходников. Но я... поищу в подвале...

— Мне нужна моя нога! — Рону было сложно сдержать слезы. — Нужна-а!

— Нам сильно сократили финансирование, — поднимаясь, выдохнул докторишка и пожал плечами, — все деньги уходят на фронт. У нас весьма ограниченные ресурсы.

Вероятно, он хотел добавить, что все деньги идут на войну, но Рон слышал это столько раз, что понял и так. И где-то на подкорке задумался: а так ли нужна на самом деле та война?


End file.
